Stuck There
by Mindie the Mass Destroyer
Summary: Working title only...Nick/OC or Edgeworth/OC. Rating, as usual, may be bumped up.
1. What the hell?

**Meet Melissa, a teenager with a knack for getting herself into trouble, and a knack for getting guys. With her mouse brown hair, bright electric blue eyes and pale skin, will she capture her freedom, or much, much more? **

* * *

"Ah…April May's about to get her arse kicked…for the billionth time!" Thirteen year old Melissa sighed happily. "So glad I got this game."

As usual, she beat the case. But something weird happened.

"What…I…won the ultimate prize? What's that?" she said incredulously. 'Never got that before…"

She accepted, knowing it would be good if it were from Capcom. Suddenly, she blacked out.

* * *

"What...?" She said, a couple of hours later. "Where…?"

"Nothing too bruised." She recognised the voice.

"Ph-Ph-Phoenix Wright?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he replied. "Don't move. An inch. It'll just make it hurt more."

"What happened?" she said, rubbing her head.

"You fell into the courtroom, right onto Edgeworth." He laughed. "It was hilarious…but we realised you were unconscious…so we took you back to my apartment…we don't exactly trust the hospital with ladies."

"The only hospital is Hotti's clinic." She said, smiling. "And I don't blame you."

"Yep. How'd you know?" he smiled.

"Uh…no reason." She said quickly. "I'm Melissa, by the way…"

"How old are you? When you fell through…you looked barely fourteen…now…about 21…"

"I'm supposed to be thirteen! I look like…MIA!" she yelled.

"Yeah…whatever…but apparently you murdered someone. Lili Smith," he said seriously.

"Why would I murder her? I mean, sure, she's a bitch, but…I have no motive," she explained. "When was she murdered?"

"Ten PM last night."

"I was in bed by then. And I didn't sneak out!" she smiled. "No motive."

"So…you were saying about Mia…how did you know about her?" he asked.

"I just…looked in the newpapers! Yeah, that's it!"

"She wasn't in any." He smirked.

"Sh-sh-she wasn't?" she said sadly. "Fine…I'm from…do I have to explain?"

"You sure look like you're from here!" he said, looking down.

"Eyes are up here, buddy."

"Oh, right," he said, blushing.

"Anyway…do I have enough proof for you to be my defense attorney?"

"Enough, yeah." He said, looking down again.

"The eyes, my friend, are up here!"

"Whatever." He muttered. "Come on, we have to do some investigating!"

"Mmmmmm….okay!" she said happily, skipping after him.


	2. If only it weren't winter

Melissa sighed. "Do I have to wear it?"

"Yes, Melissa, you do." Phoenix smirked.

"I'm 21," Melissa muttered. "Now it's legal…"

She walked out in one of Maya's outfits. It was short, but Melissa didn't mind that. She was just embarrassed about Phoenix seeing her like this.

"Uh…so we go investigate now?" she asked.

"Yes…we take the bus."

"Why the bus?"

"Because I don't have a car."

"Why don't you have a car?"

"Because I don't."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I don't."

"NOT A GOOD ENOUGH REASON!"

"No fairrrrr!"

"Well shut up, and we'll go."

Melissa walked out into the street. It was cold, and all she had on was a short kimono with a cardigan. Nice.

"It's cold," she whined.

"Suck it up, princess!"

"I'm no princess! If I were, your head would be-" she drew her finger across her neck.

"No fair!"

"What's no fair, Feenie?"

"Why'd you call me…?"

"Uh, no reason!"

"I think there is a reason."

"BUT DIDN'T I JUST SAY-"

"No, you didn't."

"Oh."

The bus arrived two minutes later, and Melissa got on, not knowing it didn't stop at Edgeworth's office. Phoenix got on as well, and told Melissa not to worry. She wasn't convinced.

"But it's cold on the bus too!"

"Well, take my jacket…if it'll shut you up." He took off his jacket.

"It's got a woolly inside!"

"I know."

They got off at the court, and walked the rest of the way. Edgeworth's office wasn't hard to spot, seeing as there was always a red sports car out the front of it. Melissa looked at it with amazement.

"I didn't know Edgeworth had a car! Do you have a car Feen-" She faltered. "I mean Phoenix?"

"You nearly did it again!"

"Dammit."


	3. Buses and crushes

"So…" Phoenix said, looking out of the window. "Why're you here?"

"No reason…just, just no reason."

"Really,"

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Edgeworth,"

"WHERE?! OMG WHERE?!"

"No reason, yeah right."

Melissa pouted at him. "No fair."

"But really, he's getting on the bus."

At that point, Melissa looked towards the door. Edgeworth was getting on the bus.

"Why's he getting on the bus? He has a car, right?"

"It broke down."

"Oh. Well…he can sit next to us!" Melissa said enthusiastically. She gestured for Edgeworth to sit next to her.

Edgeworth smiled with no hardness or sarcasm.

"Hey Edgeworth." Phoenix muttered.

"Hiya, Miles!" Melissa said enthusiastically. 'Sorry for landing on you yesterday!"

"Oh…that was no big deal." Edgeworth answered, blushing a little. "Wright…where'd Maya go? Usually she's with you."

"Maya's training still! I'm already trained…I mean, yeah!"

"Melissa. Stop trying to charm Edgeworth."

"But I'm…"

"I said stop."

Melissa pondered for a second. _Why should Nick care, anyway?_

Edgeworth looked at her. _She looks so cute when she's thinking._

"Edgeworth…?" Phoenix said suspiciously. "Were you…?"

"No! What gave you that idea?!"

"You were staring at her."

"Don't worry, guys, I can't hear a word you're saying! So be quiet! I'm trying to channel!"

"She's a spirit medium…?" Edgeworth raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously you don't pay attention when you have a crush, huh?" Phoenix laughed.

Edgeworth looked shocked. "I do not!"

"You're acting like a child."

"So?!"

"It's childish and foolish."

"Did you just say…?"

"Yes, I did! Now shut up!"


	4. Nicknames

**Hey guys! I just wanted to put in a disclaimer, and I don't own PW but I own Melissa. AND! I have no idea which person should get Melissa. At the moment, I'm thinking Edgeworth. But I want you guys to choose. Put in a review telling me which one you want. MelissaXPhoenix or MelissaXMiles. Please vote, because I want at least 5 results and 5 reviews. If you want to suggest I have a side pairing, you are welcome to do so…ect ect. It's hard tp believe I've stuck with this for more than three days! I'm so proud of myself! But I haven't kept DA up to date on this Fic. Oh well, I'll update that later. Meanwhile, enjoy the fic. And the next chapter to this should have the results. So get voting, godammit! Also, that was the longest A/N I've ever written. So you better enjoy that too!**

* * *

Phoenix decided to get some milk on his way to the scene, so Melissa and Edgeworth were left to themselves.

"So…where are you from?" Edgeworth asked awkwardly.

"I'm from Kurain Village."

"Isn't that the village Maya's from?"

"Yeah, but I'm only part of the Branch family."

"I see."

"You were adopted, right? Your dad was murdered?"

"Mmmhmm."

"And he was killed in an elevator during an earthquake?"

Edgeworth wasn't looking at her now.

"Miley…"

"Don't call me Miley."

"Why not? It's cute."

"Fine, you can. If I can call you Melly!"

"Nicknames already, huh?"

"Yep."

"Fine. You can call me Melly. But Phoenix is to be called Poopie-head!"

"Why poopie-head?" Edgeworth looked very curious.

"Because he made me wear this…this atrocity!"

"I see."

"Of course you see, you aren't in need of glasses!"

Edgeworth smiled. "Yes, but you see without eyes."

"I can read minds, predict the future and channel spirits. Of course I can!"

Edgeworth messed up her hair. "You've got a lot to learn."

"About what?"

"Everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind."

Melissa narrowed her eyes at him. "Tell me. Immediately."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"You have a lot to learn about sarcasm and everything else in the world."

"Including…?"

"Love, life, English and law."

"Why love?"

"No reason."

"NO REASON MY COUSIN PEARL'S-"

"Shut up."

"Nice way to treat a girl."

"Shut up."

Phoenix walked back. "I heard someone talking about Pearl."

"It was him!" Melissa smirked, pointing at Edgeworth.

"What?! NO!"

"Nice lying, Miley!"

"Miley?" Phoenix stifled a laugh.

"Well…she's Melly!"


End file.
